


Surprise

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan is just full of surprises, and all of them manage to put Dorian in a great mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and what better way to cheer myself up than writing smut for my OTP? Thanks for reading!

_The mighty beast swooped low, a vicious growl forming in his throat before it ripped through his being and crashed into the ground below his opened talons. The mighty Hero stood tall, facing the creature down with the weight of all of Ferelden on her shoulders. Despite staring into the Archdemon's dark, hollow pools, all she was worried about were the chocolate brown eyes that burned into her back with every hurried glance in between slashing blades. After all, the Antivan Assassin would need someone to watch his back._

A low gasp brushed past his parted lips, falling into the chilled air of morning. With the realization of the noise he made, Dorian gently tilted the book to the side, opening his field of vision enough to scan the room. It pleased him to know that he was still alone. The Inquisitor was still gone, not due back until midday. Ferron knew that Dorian was an avid reader, he just didn't know that Dorian occasionally enjoyed action packed, romance - if not borderline smutty - literature that Cassandra was known for raving over. It wasn't a secret, just a guilty pleasure.

_Her armies were gathered - each yanked out of their own turmoil and readied to fight the biggest battle of their lives. Two Wardens ending a Blight within a year was unheard of, and both said Wardens anticipated being able to brag about such an feat for the rest of their lives. Up here, however, facing flood after flood of Darkspawn was becoming tiresome for all members of their small party. The Dwarves continued to provide defense, enough cover for Tabris to whet her blade with the Archdemon's blood. Oh how its flames felt when they whizzed passed her skin!_

He felt rustling at the end of the bed. Dorian quickly peeked around his book, focusing in on his covered feet where he felt the tug. He slowly raised an eyebrow, contemplating on the possibility of his own feet being the cause of the sensation, being too lost in his book to realize it. It was a fool thought to believe that someone else was in the room, much less at the end of the bed. He shrugged, excitedly diving back into his book.

_The former Crow couldn't help but admire her strength, she was doing things he had never even dreamed of doing. She had been so afraid, agonizing over this bitter end and what it might mean for her life and her friend's lives. When it came down to the wire, she just took a deep breath and fought with a ferocity that could scare away any ogre. It was a prowess that he had never seen -,_

He felt the weight on the mattress before warm tingles brushed up his legs as soft lips pressed against the inside of his thighs. “ _Oh_ ,” he gasped again, looking down at the lump at the end of the bed. He went to pick up the blanket but Ferron outstretched his hands and held the covers against Dorian and the mattress. Dorian was going to assure himself that it was indeed Ferron, but the visitor didn't give him a chance to process rational thought.

Ferron's tongue circled around the base of Dorian's cock. He took his hardening length into his warm mouth and teased the tip with a flick of his tongue. Dorian pushed his head back into the pillow as a low groan rumbled in his chest. “Inquisitor.... _mhmm_...” A blissful smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Ferron rolled his hips against Dorian's leg as he let out a soft hum that vibrated on his lips.

Dorian flexed his hips upwards, pushing deeper into Ferron's mouth. Taking it as an invite, Ferron eagerly took Dorian's entire length into his mouth and rested his lips on the base. He created a pulsing suction, following the throb in his hot length. Dorian was lost in Ferron's expert movements. His hands curled around the bedframe, holding himself steady as an overwhelming tightness formed in his gut. He was pushing deeper into Ferron's mouth, enjoying the gagging sounds he made with every subconscious thrust.

Ferron let out a soft growl, provoking Dorian's more primal senses. He held the sheets tighter on Dorian's chest, making sure he didn't lift them in the last moment. He used his elbows to hold Dorian's hips in place. He enjoyed how much the mage was writhing under him, trying so hard to thrust deeper into Ferron's throat. Dorian's mind was completely hazed, his eyes were practically rolling back in his skull. “ _Kaffas-!_ ” It had been a while since Dorian had a proper release. 

He lifted his hips upwards, pushing deep into the back of Ferron's throat. Ferron relished in the way Dorian swelled and twitched. Not seconds later, hot liquid was shooting in his mouth and down his throat. Dorian relaxed against the mattress, breathing heavy. Ferron's tongue swept around his skin, licking up the white droplets before swallowing them. “Let me see you, Amatus...” Dorian purred softly. Ferron smiled before kissing his way up Dorian's chest. He pulled the blankets back around his head and smiled wide at Dorian.

Dorian cupped Ferron's cheek before he guided their lips together. Ferron straddled Dorian's stomach as he kissed his lips with a tender love. Dorian's fingers pulled through Ferron's messy hair. When they pulled away, Ferron placed gentle kisses on Dorian's cheeks and nose. “Happy Birthday, _ma vhenan_. You don't look a day over -,”

“Don't finish that sentence, if you know what's good for you.” He feigned anger before smiling gently, Dorian had a bit of an age thing. He didn't want to think of himself as 'old', and even though 31 wasn't old, it was older than Ferron. The elf will always look young, however. It's just what elves do...among other things. Dorian kissed Ferron's nose to let him know everything was alright.

Ferron laughed, slowly pushing the opened book off the bed, “fair enough.”


End file.
